


Once More

by colepaldi_girl



Category: Real Person Fiction
Genre: F/M, Friendship/Love, Love, Past Relationship(s), lingering feelings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-07
Updated: 2020-07-07
Packaged: 2021-03-04 22:55:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,153
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25134247
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/colepaldi_girl/pseuds/colepaldi_girl
Summary: Peter and Jenna hang out in a hotel room after not seeing each other for months
Relationships: Peter Capaldi & Jenna Coleman, Peter Capaldi/Jenna Coleman
Kudos: 17





	Once More

**Author's Note:**

> Just something I thought of 
> 
> Enjoy!!!!!!
> 
> Comment if you want

They were sitting across from each other alone in Jenna’s hotel room. It’s been about ten months since they saw each other. They kept in touch of course, they texted each other and had hour long phone calls a couple times per month, talking about nothing and everything. They had made plans to catch up with one another several times but had to cancel due to their hectic schedules. But they had done it, they had managed to remain friends after they ended their eight-month affair. Even though it was her decision to end things between them, the transition back to only being friends was extremely hard on Jenna but she pulled through. Peter was never gonna leave Elaine and Jenna would never ask him to. Things had to end between them before her feelings for him became any deeper. She was moving on to another show so they wouldn’t be able to see each other as much anyway. So, in their final week of shooting Doctor Who she suggested that they ended things. It was a practical decision. Of course, peter agreed, he didn’t even protest, not that she wanted him to but she had to admit that is stung just a bit that he hadn’t even tried to hold on to her. But that was all in the past, now she had a new show and a new guy. Maybe new guy, that it. Tom her co-star. She like Tom a lot, he was interesting and he made her laugh. They had been out on exactly two dates both of which were wonderful. They hadn’t kissed yet though, at least not off screen. She was excited to see where things would go with Tom so why was being in a room with peter making her so nervous 

She had gotten the invitation to do a convention about a month ago after someone had dropped out. She was seriously considering declining but Peter convinced her otherwise. It wasn’t that she didn’t like interacting with fans but doing conventions were very hectic and tiring, she just didn’t feel up to it this year. “Come on it will be fun, besides it’s the only way we’ll get to see each other” he had said. It’s funny that they live in the same country but it took going across an ocean to get them in a room together. Now they were here, together, alone. He had grown his hair out more and she found it extremely attractive. She noticed that he looked more toned as well, he had mentioned in one of their phone calls the he had been going to the gym. She could tell by the way his navy-blue shirt fit his body perfectly that it was paying off. The first few buttons of his shirt were undone and she wonder what she would see if she undid the rest. She pushed that thought to the back of her mind and adjusted in the couch. He was talking about Pearl the actress that was going to be the new companion in the upcoming season. They had just begun filming about 3 weeks ago and according to Peter, Pearl was brilliant. He occasionally licked his lips when he spoke which remained her of how talented he was with his tongue. Ugh!!! She screamed in her head. Why did her mind keep drifting? She thought she was over him. She had worked so hard to get over him, they were doing the just friends thing and it was going great. 

“is something wrong” she heard him say 

“no why?” she asked hoping that he hadn’t noticed that she was just undressing him with her eyes.

“you’ve hardly said anything since I got here and now you’re looking at me weird”

“I’m not looking at you weird” she said as a matter-of-factly 

“yes, you are, Steven was right about your eyes they….do stuff” he said waving his hand in front of her face. She chuckled and swatted his hand away. “tell me what’s on your mind lass, why haven’t you been saying anything” he moved a stray lock of hair from her face and brushed his knuckles across her cheek. Jenna shifted in the couch again to distract her from the butterflies that were forming in her stomach 

“I just like hearing you talk; you get all excited and passionate about doctor who. Its fun to watch. Go on finish your story” 

“Nah I’ve talked enough. Tell me about you” he said as he moved closer to her on the couch. 

She leaned back and slouched down in the coach “there’s nothing new to tell you know everything already”

“really, nothing new” he stared at her for a moment then sighed and leaned back in the couch resting his head next to hers “you’re quite the conversationalist I must  
say”. 

She chuckled. They stayed silent for a while on the couch. His eyes were closed. She knew he was tired; she was tired too. They both had come straight form filming to the panel and they would be off again tomorrow afternoon. The way their heads were positioned it would take no effort for to kiss him. “I miss you” she whispered 

“we keep in touch” he said without opening his eyes

“yes, but you know what I mean” 

He opened his eyes and looked at her. She saw his gaze shift from her eyes to her lips then back up. “yeah I know what you mean”

She reached her hand up and ran her fingers through his hair. “I like your hair like this…its sexy” she began to slowly massage his scalp. He closed his eyes again and let out a soft moan. She eventually moved her hand down to his chest, her fingers moving across his exposed skin. She toyed with the first button on his shirt then opened it, he didn’t stop her so she opened another. She ran her hand up his chest to neck, to his hair then beck to his chest again. 

“Jenna” he sighed 

“yes” she said as she caressed his chest 

“you can’t keep touching me like that”

“why, is it turning you on” she opened a third button 

“you know it is” he said looking at her eyes filled with desire. He was already half hard.

“good” she pulled him down to her and their lips met for the first time in almost a year, sparks flew. They kissed with passion and huger until they we out of breath. 

“we can’t do this” Peter said his thumb caressing her jaw “we agreed we wouldn’t do this anymore”

“I know what we agreed” she straddled his lap “but can’t we, just one last time” she pulled his shirt from his trousers and opened a fourth button. She was right about the gym working for him. 

“OK. But just once more” he pulled her to his lips.


End file.
